


The Last Rose of Summer

by B_o_t_a_n_y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kanaya is a maid that has recently been employed by the Lalondes specifically for Rose, Rose would prefer to do witchcraft and adventure into the dark forest, i might reference it throughout again i recommend it because wow, i used a lit of inspiration for this from Daphne Du Mauriers book, its really good i recommend it, ive had this idea for a while now, kanaya just wants her to be safe and happy, ok right lets get into the synopsis, probably not smut but hey you never know, slowburn, so basically rose is born into quite an aristocratic family, the title is based on one of my favourite pieces of poetry, ‘Rebecca’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_o_t_a_n_y/pseuds/B_o_t_a_n_y
Summary: 'Tis the last rose of summer,Left blooming alone;All her lovely companionsAre faded and gone;When true hearts lie withered,And fond ones are flown,Oh! who would inhabitThis bleak world alone?





	1. Chapter 1

Kanaya’s POV

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, you’ve just been employed by the Lalonde's and are currently in a cab on your way to the mansion.

You would say you weren’t nervous but the towering bushes of hydrangea, their stems shooting out at sharp angles above the roof of the small car, threatening to crush you in an instant if you even breathed in a way considered derogatory toward Mother Nature herself, really were, well quite off putting as you would have put it.

However this small internal tangent on the ruthless intentions of a plant with no whims was merely a distraction. A distraction from the real nerve-wrecker as the Lalonde Mansion has now entered sight against your best wishes. Suddenly the butterflies in your stomach turned violent, volatile from the stress of it all. You feel like you’re going to be sick.

As the orchard of hydrangea dissipates, the mansion becomes clearer in your vision. You can see now that the whole house is surrounded by masses of rose bushes. As the trees overhead seem to evaporate, you are suddenly hit with the realisation how bright it is, the light dances along the tops of the roses, reflecting off of the dew causing them to sparkle in an almost blinding fashion. The roses are present in more colours than you can count. The most prominent being a purple so deep and vibrant its difficult to make out against the juniper green leaves that hugged the flowers so tightly.

“Purple must be a rare colour.” You thought out loud.

“Indeed it is miss.” The driver haughtily replied

Oh dear, you didn’t mean to say that, he probably didn’t even have any idea what you were talking about. Oh how silly you are.

Eventually the cab reached the drive after what felt like years of uncomfortable silence. The nervousness you felt all that time ago still present.

You get out of the car and hastily lift your few items held together in a small battered leather case. 

Now in full view, the house was taller and more beautiful than ever, you could see every detail. Every crack. Every paint chip. The whole lot.

The only thing Kanaya could think in this moment was

This is either going to go terribly well, or i’m going to be fired within the hour.


	2. This Is Either Going To Go Terribly Well Or I Will Be Fired Within The Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just realised how little I know about the Victorian era and how people speak to each other so I apologise for any discrepancies.

This is either going to go terribly well, or i’m going to be fired within the hour.

As you stood gawking up at the mansion that stood before you, you failed to notice that another worker that you now know is the butler had exited the house to greet you. He had to tap you on your shoulder to get your attention causing you to yelp in fright.  
How terribly embarrassing.

You both entered the house together and he began explaining your role and what you would be required to do there.

What you got from it was that Mr and Mrs Lalonde had employed you as a maid for their daughter. You never got the chance to ask what happened to the maid before you but the grim look on the butlers face, you felt, said enough. “You have been employed to look after Miss Lalonde, and cater to her every wish.” He simply stated. 

You thought, that can not be too difficult right?

Suddenly the butler leaned in and whispered, “That may seem simple enough but don’t be fooled. Don’t get too close, she can be quite... troublesome.” After he spat the final word he quickly retreated just in time for someone new to enter the room.

This must be Mrs Lalonde you thought as a tall woman in a beautiful gown descended the stairs as graceful as a predatory bird swooping down on the prey it spotted only moments before. Her hair was blonde but so light that it could be mistaken for being white. Her hair was short and curled at the bottoms into a bob that formed just below her sharp chin. How rare for a woman of such fortune and grace to have hair this short.

Everything bout this place is rare you thought.

Mrs Lalonde reaches the bottom of the stairs and started off towards you, after the effect of her beauty has worn off you notice that she is stumbling a little bit. She finally reaches you and greets you. You think?? Her speech is fairly slurred and you’re worried she is perhaps not feeling so well. Again, your complete lack of observancy causes you to fail to notice the wine glass she’s dangerously swinging about until you’re halfway to helping her stand up and she spills it all over you.

Great. You think

“Oh no!” You say out loud 

Suddenly you hear a sharp voice from behind you, “Oh Christ Mother what have you done now” 

“Oh I didn’t realise you were there.” You say swiftly turning around as not to be rude.

“Few ever do” Miss Lalonde replies as though the whole situation was the most vexing thing to have ever taken place.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Kanaya and I assume you are Miss Lalonde herself, I have been employed as your new maid.”

“Oh don’t bother yourself with saying Miss Lalonde.” She said incredulously as if it were obvious, “You may just call me Rose.”

Rose began to move across the floor at a pace comparable to running water and at a grace similar too. She walked past you and started straight for her mother.

“Mother really? This early in the evening? And you know how much I dislike having a maid, don’t you remember last time?”

She’s talking to her mother like a child you thought, finally after disciplining her own mother like a cat that has just brought in a mouse (speaking of cats you could have sworn you just heard a meow coming from another room in the house) Finally, Rose addressed you.

“Come now, i’ll show you to your room”

This was going to be a long day you thought.


	3. Oh My God This House Is Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled; Oh My God I Suck At Naming Chapters

As Rose starts off in what you can only assume is the direction of the servants quarters, there's not much else to do other than follow. Despite the maid training you have received throughout your life, you've never actually gotten much work experience. Actually, come to think of it, this counts as your first job! And you've already caused the lady of the house to spill her drink! Go You.

As you spiral off into this dark hole of self depreciative humour inside your head, it causes you to chuckle aloud. Alerting rose who is now only a few paces ahead of you. She turns around to face you. She has a strange look on her face, judgement, maybe? She looks like she's analysing you. Well whatever it is its making you uncomfortable. Rose seems to notice this and with a slight blush of apology she turns her head forward again.

Eventually, after traversing through endless corridors, descending various stair cases, and passing what felt like an infinite number of doors. You reach your room. Rose motions towards the door and says, "I'll wait out here for you to change your apron, I apologise immensely for my mothers behaviour earlier, please don't mind her she can have quite the... personality after a glass of wine."She paused for a minute, looking rather ashamed then quickly continued, "Take as long as you like, when you're ready I'll show you the way to my room, i'll also explain your daily duties along the way." 

You're quite surprised, and a tad flustered, by this sudden apology and you're barely able to choke out a reply, "Oh its quite alright Miss really, I'll be as quick as possible" You scramble awkwardly into what can only be described as a cupboard, no, you think. Cupboards are surely more interesting than this. You throw the small cluster of items you brought on the bed and decide to just take your wine stained apron off, the black frock is still suitable and if any other alcohol related, ahem, instances occur it would at least disguise the mess.

You leave your room and find Rose, as promised, waiting patiently outside. She smiles at you sweetly and starts off again confidently in a completely different direction from which you both came. Dear God, you think, this house is big.

"I know what you're thinking but the more you walk through these hallways the less big the house becomes, it may seem daunting at first but I'm sure you will get used to it in time." Rose chuckled, noticing your dismay.

"I sure hope so" You say uncertainly, "Remembering directions isn't quite my forte" you chuckle on.

Rose just smiled slyly and continued on, "I'm sure you're very curious about your 'daily chores', as my mother puts them, I hardly like to call them anything other than menial tasks, tasks that I hardly think are necessary for anyone other than myself to accomplish. I suppose the company should be rather nice though. I just hope you're not as stuck up as the other maid, she was such a bore, you seem younger though perhaps around my age. That should make this more interesting"

Suddenly Rose stops as if cut off, she turns and looks at you nervously, "I'm terribly sorry I really went off on one there, do forgive me." She says laughing nervously.

You look at her in surprise, "Oh please Miss do not apologise, I don't mind. If you wish for me to speak more then I dare say I will I'm just a tad nervous. As, well this is my first job and I'm terribly worried of speaking out of place you see. so the only exception should be that you do understand, I am perhaps not the most tactful maid your mother could have employed" You attempt to say but it comes out in more of a rushed intangible, incoherent mess. However it seems to have pleased Rose as she is now donning a smile millimetres wider than her natural smirk. It still feels a success, you get the feeling she doesn't smile much.

She says, "Oh, thank goodness. I was given the impression you were just another one of those, sort of eh," She begins gesturing wildly with her hands, "Ragdolls, produced for work, work and more work. I would much prefer a companion to converse with in this dark and damp monster of a house. And you do seem fairly interesting despite your claimed 'lack of tact', an attribute I am greatly excited for but have not yet witnessed. Don't be so nervous, i'll not force you to speak if you do not wish it but certainly do not be frightened of saying anything too... colourful? I suppose. As you will soon realise that even though I am wearing fancy dress and feigning such a polite and courteous accent. I am not as regal or dignified as my façade causes you to perceive. In some ways, you and I are quite alike and I think we will get along fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is plant-be-bothered for those interested. Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I always love ideas and feedback!


	4. Interior design is an interesting topic you hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long hopefully the next chapters will be more regular, i’m having a lot of fun studying kanayas character so in the next chapter she may be written differently. Ive has this chapter for a while just sitting there waiting for me to edit it but i can never be bothered so here have an unedited version instead

After the pleasant conversation you shared with Rose all those minutes ago, you both continued to abscond through the countless, yet beautiful, corridors and rooms that littered the house. You started to notice after a while that the rooms were all... decorated? No, no that’s normal Kanaya it would be weirder if they weren’t... Still though, it was hard to keep your eyes off of the fashionable yet bright wallpapers, rugs, even the furniture. Its all so over the top, superfluous even... You wonder who designed the decor, or at least, who decided that it was appropriate for the rooms. Some of the rooms are tailored to styles that went out of fashion decades ago. Of course curiosity gets the best of you and you decide to ask Rose, after all, she did imply that she wanted to perhaps become friends and what better way to do that than discuss the complexities of fashion and interior design? 

"Um excuse me Miss Lalo- sorry, Rose?" You start, already fumbling over your words.

She turns her head and looks at you expectantly, smiling ever so slightly.

You return the smile meekly and continue, "The style, the fashion of these rooms, are you aware of who selected them?" 

She stares you down inquisitively as you carry on chattering, "It's just, each room is so different. The era even, is completely off. Don't get me wrong, they are very well furnished and the wallpapers are absolutely delightful in some of the rooms but I just don't understand. Why design them in epochs of styles long after they've gone stale when it makes much more sense to keep the style consistent throughout the house."

Rose is gazing at you with utmost surprise, it's as if she wasn't expecting your sudden rant, but instead of interrupting she just carries on nodding along in a supporting fashion.

You continue with intensified passion, elated by this newfound support, "However what is more interesting to me is the fact that the house itself seems to be no more than two-hundred years old, rather young for a house of this size. As i was entering the building I noticed that there were cracks in the paint which may signify an older house (depending on the paint you use)" You say that bit under your breath then continue on. "but not nearly enough for the house to be as old as some of the styles I have identified this afternoon." You finally conclude, no longer looking at Rose, instead you are looking at the walls of the current room you are both stated in. You are staring at the walls, floor, furniture, anything really and scratching your chin. Perhaps you are searching for answers, perhaps you are searching for your dignity after ranting at Rose for the past ten minutes about interior design. Oh Dear.

You quickly glance at Rose to check her reaction, she's chuckling shaking her head. "Perhaps my mother was mistaken, employing you in such a simple, futile role. Impractical even considering you're vast knowledge in decor and design.”

Feeling relieved at her response you quickly shoot back, "You should see my opinion on fashion and attire, some of the things people deem acceptable these days are desperate!"

She laughs more and then goes quiet, seemingly thinking, "To answer your question from before, I have no notion, but you are correct it is definitely strange."

You both lapse into comfortable silence as you continue to wander through the endless hallways in this maze of a house.

Finally you come across a towering black door, Rose halts, hesitates, then turns to look at you.

“You’re not afraid of cats are you?”


End file.
